10 momentos en el tiempo
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Hay 10 momentos principales que marcan la relación de Minho y Thomas. 10 Drabbles casi independientes
1. Locura

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Esto es una continuación de reto "DIEZ PALABRAS", me rete a mí misma a escribir diariamente o algo así, mis palabras me las dio muy amablemente Nochedeinvierno13-Friki a quien agradezco por las 10 palabras que hizo, bellas historias._

_Bueno, sin más demora. _**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

**.**

**Pareja:** Minho & Thoma**s**

**Palabra: **Locura

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: <strong>Días en paraíso

**I**

Despertaba solo una mañana más, odiaba despertar solo. Gruño por lo bajo y desplazó su mano hasta el otro extremo de la cama, el sitio del otro aún estaba caliente. Rodó por la cama y se acomodó sobre la almohada ajena respirando con calma el olor que dejaba en todas sus cosas el chico asiático, su almohada especialmente olía penetrante, penetrante a Minho, penetrante al hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Un olor de pino fresco y de viento salado de mar, así era Minho.

Abrazó con fuerza la almohada contra su cara y pensó en el chico que seguramente estaba allá afuera haciendo su ejercicio de la mañana, odiaba el ejercicio de la mañana… siempre le arrancaba de los brazos la posibilidad de despertar con un beso de su amor. Se quedó dormido de nuevo pensando en él y soñó con como todo había iniciado, una pesadilla menos torturante que las de siempre, esta vez podía ver con claridad a Minho y el solo saber que el otro estaba ahí le daba cierta confianza en que nada malo pasaría, el otro lo cuidaría.

Thomas se arrastró perezosamente al baño aún con la almohada ajena entre sus brazos, se llevó una mano a la espalda ¡como dolía! Quizás si Minho no fuera tan fuerte… bien, si no lo fuera no sería Minho. Anduvo hasta la ducha dejando la almohada sobre el pequeño lavabo, llenó la tina y se deslizó dentro, el agua caliente siempre ayudaba a relajar sus músculos.

- _¿te duele mucho aún_? – la pregunta y la voz eran de Minho, a su lado, abrió los ojos de un golpe y se removió casi hundiéndose en la tina, las manos del asiático lo sujetaron y ambos se miraron a la cara fijamente – te ves muy bien ahí – ronroneó Minho de pronto y Thomas se sonrojó violentamente

- _Shank…_ – susurró Thomas

Minho soltó una suave risa sin poderse contener y tomó de las mejillas al otro para besarlo suavemente, Thomas correspondió también y comenzó de nuevo la **locura**. Esa **locura** por la que a Thomas siempre le dolía la espalda, pues ahora, en paraíso, por primera vez tenían tiempo bastante, tiempo para hacer el amor hasta que amaneciera y ambos cayeran dormidos, tiempo para olvidar en el cuerpo del otro el horrible pasado…tiempo para amarse como siempre habían querido y nunca habían podido.


	2. Laberinto

Este es un poco más largo, me emocioné y para cuando me dí cuenta ya llevaba mucho, igual no le quise cortar nada, espero que les guste.

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Laberinto

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Pesadillas

**II**

Lo despertó el grito en medio de la noche, se sentó de un salto sobre la cama y de modo automático buscó el cuerpo de su novio por la habitación, Thomas estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, iba a levantarse.

- _perdona _- dijo Thomas con voz afectada y Minho confirmó lo que ya sabía, solo otro mal sueño

- _vuelve aquí, igual ya estoy despierto_ - dijo y se recostó, en pocos minutos Thomas se recostó también y el asiático tiró de él gentilmente para recostarlo sobre su pecho desnudo.

Thomas permaneció en silencio por minutos que parecieron eternidades, Minho solo le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

- ¿_recuerdas cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el __**laberinto**__?_ – preguntó Minho de pronto

- _no podría olvidarlo nunca, me partía de miedo al pensar estar ahí _– dijo Thomas

- _también tenía miedo, de hecho estaba intentando negociar con Dios mientras corría yo solo… Pero entonces volví, nunca te lo dije pero volví por ti, porque estaba mucho más asustado de quedarme solo ahí, sin ti, sin nadie que me ayudara…que por el hecho de estar ahí_ – confesó Minho mirando el techo de su cabaña, de aquella cabaña en su pedazo de paraíso mucho mejor hecha que la finca.

- _nunca lo mencionaste, supongo que yo también estaba asustado de quedarme solo… Después… Cuando el grupo B me capturó y estuve solo, mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en que no los vería, que no te vería… En ese entonces ya eras lo más valioso_ – dijo Tomás sonriendo, más tranquilo, no todas las noches eran como esas, no muy seguido Minho se sinceraba y le abría su corazón, pero cuando lo hacía era todo un placer.

- _mi mayor miedo se convirtió en perderte a ti, desde ese día en el laberinto ese fue mi peor miedo… Ahora aún lo es, y sé que el tuyo es perderme a mí porque aún despiertas en mitad de la noche gritando mí nombre más veces de las que gritas el de alguien que perdimos…_ – dijo Minho y Thomas se apretó contra él

- _eres… Lo que me queda, quien me protege, a quien protejo… Siempre sueño que alguien viene y te aleja de mi lado, intento correr para alcanzarte pero no puedo, hoy en mi sueño no tenía pies para correr y un penitente te pinchaba, para cuando despertabas gritabas que me odiabas y reclamabas por lo de Newt _– dijo Thomas y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Minho tiró del otro en un fuerte y apretado abrazo.

.

El tema de Newt y lo que Thomas le había hecho aún era algo delicado para ambos, hablarlo no había sido sencillo antes y tampoco lo estaba siendo ahora, pero no quedaban muchas soluciones si querían tener una buena relación, sin mentiras ni secretos.

- _Thomas... Eres mi novio, la pareja más formal que he tenido en mi shank vida, lo más estable que tengo ahora y eso ya es decir mucho, desde que me enamore de ti en el laberinto y te bese por primera vez horas antes de dejar el claro estuve a punto de perderte un montón de veces, hubo momentos en los que perdí la fe y creí que estabas muerto, pero volviste y ahora estas aquí conmigo, en mi cama, en calzoncillos de algodón, entre mis brazos... El destino nos tiene atados, yo siempre volveré a ti y tu siempre volverás a mí, somos tú y yo, no digo que no le temas al futuro, eso sería tonto de mi parte, solo digo que no importa lo que venga porque sé que ahí vas a estar tu conmigo para resolverlo... Ahora ya duérmete Edison, y te amo shuck face, no lo olvides._

Minho se abrazó de Thomas como siempre hacia para dormir y el otro se quedó ahí, de una pieza mirando a su novio, su rudo y curtido novio que tenía una lengua venenosa y un golpe letal, que era un peligro de enemigo y el mejor de los novios, lo abrazo con fuerza aferrando sus dedos de la piel de los brazos, asegurándose de no perderlo porque aún tenía que creerse lo que había oído para después tratar de dar una respuesta coherente.

-_también te amo_ - fue lo más coherente que pudo pronunciar, pero no debió estar tan mal porque su novio lo beso lleno de amor después.

Después de ese día las pesadillas sobre perder a Minho no regresaron y las otras mejoraron pues ahora siempre tenía al asiático cerca en sus sueños, y como en la realidad, ese Minho irreal se la pasaba cuidando de él.


	3. corredor

Bueno, en este tenemos a Minho en brazo derecho y a Thomas… bueno, quizás matando a Newt, yo no sé, no sé si ya lo notaron pero espero que si, las historias van de atrás para adelante en cuanto a la barra histórica de la novela original

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas, mención de Newt

**Palabra:** Corredor

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Insomnio

**III**

Se sentó en la silla mirando la pared frente a él, le habían dicho que ahora era un buen momento para dormir, los del brazo derecho le habían contado el plan y las razones de que Thomas no se encontrara con ellos, lo que era mejor, Brenda lo había corroborado; sin embargo él estaba seguro de que el plan tenía un montón de agujeros y por tanto había un millón de maneras de que saliera mal, odiaba no estar allá con Thomas, sabía que debía estar allá pero no, Thomas lo había dejado atrás.

Minho echó la cabeza atrás mirando a la litera de arriba donde ya estaba roncando Jorge, parecía que al mayor no le causaba ni el menor de los empachos no saber qué estaba haciendo Thomas, seguramente porque no tenían mucho tiempo para dormir, los planes no dejaban de avanzar y se movían a toda velocidad, tenían poco tiempo y además, claro, estaba el hecho de que la chica que Jorge consideraba importante, quien para él era su hija probablemente, estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado junto con otras chicas.

Minho se miró las manos, todavía tenía raspados los nudillos y podía ver su carne, el dorso de su mano también estaba raspado y aún con todo, incluso cuando sentía que si no dormía ahora su cerebro le iba a fallar...sencillamente no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía dormir tranquilamente mientras en otro sitio Thomas estaba solo y sin apoyo haciendo probablemente una locura. Minho recordó de pronto el laberinto, de alguna forma ahora que estaba afuera le parecía menos desagradable la idea del laberinto. Al menos ahí dentro podía estar seguro de que ningún tonto shank fuera a hacer una estupidez y de que no estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no recibir ayuda si se atrevía a cometerla.

Suspiró una vez más en toda la noche y se recostó en el colchón, estaba preocupado y odiaba estar ahora pensando en eso en lugar de dormir para ser más útil, pensaba en Newt, en cuando su pequeño Newt era **corredor **a su lado, nunca había visto a nadie como Newt que corría solo para sentir el viento en su rostro y por unos momentos creer que era libre… nunca hasta que conoció a Thomas.

Ahora Newt ya no estaba, de hecho Minho estaba metido en el mismo agujero que Gally y era lo más que tenía del laberinto, el más cercano y nunca se habían conseguido llevar bien, y de todos aquellos que habían iniciado ya no quedaban muchos, Thomas tampoco estaba y él… estaba solo. Esa idea era más aterradora de lo que podía procesar, el solo pensamiento, la idea de no tener a nadie que corriera a su lado esta vez, nadie para consultar una decisión… nadie ahí era de su entera confianza después de todo.

Su mente regresó en automático a Newt y a los momentos que había pasado estando con él, los momentos felices, las miradas llenas de deseo, los besos a escondidas… después pensó en Thomas, al principio pensó que Newt lo quería para él y se había enfadado… pero Newt tenía a Alby y él no estaba siquiera enterado, claro, seguro el rubio no quería decírselo para no parar los encuentros casuales… pero aún cuando había pensado que podría tener a Thomas para él y por una vez dibujar en su cara la sonrisa miertera que ponía Newt cuando Alby lo abrazaba, Thomas ya no estaba ahí.

En unas horas sabría donde estaba Thomas, lo alcanzarían allá junto con todo el brazo derecho para al fin terminar con C.R.U.E.L. pero en su corazón lo sentía, sentía que no debía hacerse demasiadas esperanzas, porque ahora Alby estaba muerto y Newt era un jodido Crank que probablemente también ya estaba muerto… su mejor amigo Alby y el único amante que podía recordar estaban muertos...quizás pronto Thomas también estuviera muerto, si es que no lo estaba ya; y eso no estaba tan mal… por una vez la salida fácil parecía la buena, quizás si Thomas ya no estaba él decidiera salir por esa puerta también… a final de cuentas ya no le quedaría nada para vivir.


	4. Sed

Ya sé que no seguía el 5, pero aquí si porque para el 4 necesito que lean esto, el 4 es especial… bueno, espero que les guste

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas, mención de Newt

**Palabra:** Sed

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Ser líder

**V**

Despacio, un paso a la vez se forzó a sí mismo a seguir caminando, Minho sabía que el ánimo de los demás estaba por los suelos y que si él mismo se daba la oportunidad todo mundo querría parar por un descanso… ¡pero estaban a la mitad de la nada! ni una sombra, ni una estructura, ni un cactus, ni una palmera… solo arena y más arena hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, si se detenían ahí, con él sol en todo lo alto y la ardiente arena bajo las botas probablemente se incendiarían uno por uno de manera espontanea. Se aferró del trapo que lo cubría, sentía que la mano que había bajado para dejar a la circulación regresar ya le estaba ardiendo así que la metió bajo el trapo.

- ¡_vamos! ¡Dense prisa! cuando el sol baje un poco más tomaremos un descanso_ - dijo tratando de dar ánimos, su voz sonando amortiguada bajo el trapo que le cubría media cara.

- _klunk…._ - susurró de pronto Newt a su lado y Minho lo vio elevar un poco una bolsa para dar un sorbo de agua - _deberías ir a ver cómo van Tommy y Aris, el agua no les durará, están compartiendo la de ese chico_ - dijo y siguió arrastrando los pies. Minho se detuvo y dejó que el grupo lo rebasara para ver a aquellos que se habían retrasado, darles un poco de agua y un poco más de ánimos

Minho era protector, muy grosero quizás, pero era un hombre protector que se preocupaba por el bien de los demás antes que del suyo propio, quizás por eso cuando vio en el camino que el agua se les había terminado a varios con síntomas de insolación comenzó a darles de su propia bolsa de agua, al final, con solo un cuarto de la bolsa, sentados en medio de la noche descansando, molido y con todos los músculos tensos, extendió la mano y se la dio a Thomas.

- _te vi caer hoy… necesitas agua o no podrás seguir_ - dijo de manera casual, casi como si no le interesara, pero no engañaba a nadie, menos aún a Thomas que lo conocía bien, no en balde pasaba tanto tiempo mirándolo al día

_- ¿estás hablando en serio? puede que me estés dando la última agua que queda en el grupo_ - dijo Thomas con severidad, a lo lejos podía ver la ciudad y ambos la miraban pensando cómo sería cuando llegaran allá

- _¿qué puedo decir? si no bebes agua serás un tonto shank más dejado a medio camino_ - dijo el asiático con su característica sonrisa de lado

- _¿y tú no tienes **sed**? te he visto dando más a los otros de la que has bebido _- dijo Thomas, claro que lo había visto, claro que lo sabía, siempre trataba de saber donde estaba Minho

- _no seas exagerado shuck-face, he bebido suficiente, además… estás muriéndote, puedo ver desde aquí como se te hundieron los ojos_ - afirmó Minho y probablemente tenía razón

Sin más argumento que ofrecer Thomas tomó la bolsa y dió un largo trago que le supo a gloria, incluso cuando el agua estaba caliente por el clima. Minho por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba contento de que el otro hubiera aceptado, contento porque sabía que estaría bien. Por su parte era verdad que él había bebido muy poco y que sentía la boca llena de arena, que necesitaba beber agua pronto y que si no lo hacía quizás iba a morir, pensó en ello y casi de inmediato llevó su mano hasta su tatuaje, ese que le habían dado.

- _un líder siempre hace sacrificios por los otros ¿no?_ - dijo Thomas de pronto - p_or eso no creo que yo sea el líder… no le daría a otro larcho mi última porción de agua _- dijo mirando al otro

-_no soy un líder, shuck-face… soy un larcho preocupado por el larcho que ama_ - dijo Minho y tomó la mano del otro con una sonrisa

Thomas se sonrojó...estaba jodido, jodido por no saber dónde estaba Teresa, pero eso de pronto ya no le importaba, no cuando tenía un ejército de mariposas volando desenfrenadas en su estómago. Pero igualmente estaba jodido… jodidamente enamorado.


	5. Desesperación

Tenemos el que les debía, este es el 4 que me había saltado, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo.

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas, mención de Newt

**Palabra:** Desesperación

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Perderle

**IV**

Jamás en su vida había visto una tormenta semejante y de eso estaba seguro porque era el tipo de recuerdos que conservaba aún, ese era el tipo de cosa que por alguna razón su cerebro no olvidaba, y de todas formas algo como eso nunca se le iba a olvidar, no la angustia, no la sensación de músculos tensos y dolor en el costado, no la sensación de que estaba llegando más allá del límite.

Thomas escuchó caer un rayo más a lo lejos, un rayo más ya no le interesaba, incluso no si le había caído a uno de ellos, él último que les había caído cerca lo tenía sordo, no podía más que escuchar un ruido lejano de voces y gritos, Minho dando órdenes; sentía los ojos llenos de arena, la arena que esas cosas estaban causando se elevara y perdiera visibilidad, pero no podía parar, no podía dejar de correr porque de por si no podía ver muy lejos y Minho siempre había corrido más rápido que él. Si se detenía no solo quizás le cayera un rayo y lo hiciera brocheta, si se detenía perdería a Minho y por lo tanto a la dirección, el sentido de la carrera.

_-¡Shank!_ - escuchó la voz ahogada, amortiguada en sus orejas, pero no se detuvo y pronto lo vio, Minho estaba delante suyo, detenido con el brazo extendido hacia él asegurándose de que fuera adelante, de ver cuántos quedaban, de saber que nadie había caído por ahí….Minho era el líder y lo sabía bien

Él pasó a su lado, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba llegar al edificio y encontrar refugio, aún así no pasó mucho antes de que Minho lo alcanzara de nuevo y pasara a su lado casi flotando en el aire, como si sus pies no tocaran el piso, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al frente para liderar la carrera pero antes de todo eso… Thomas solo pudo ver el resplandor, sentir la onda de energía que lo lanzó por el aire y la arena sobre su cuerpo.

Se levantó sintiéndose aturdido, veía un montón de figuras balanceándose de un lado al otro pero alejándose, corriendo por refugio, se trató de levantar pero no había éxito, su cabeza daba vueltas por todo el sitio, se levantó caminando en zig-zag por un momento antes de caer de bruces de vuelta, se levantó un poco aturdido, si hubiera estado en otras condiciones se hubiera dado un respiro, pero no en esas condiciones… no cuando pensaba lo peor.

Sintió la **desesperación** invadir su sistema, la tensión crecer en su pecho y separarse en sus miembros, quizás fue eso lo que lo hizo ser capaz de levantarse, mirar al frente incluso en medio de la confusión y la arena y con el cerebro peleando por salirse de su cráneo buscar el cuerpo de Minho tirado en la arena. Por un minuto sintió como su corazón se detenía al verlo ahí, al ver las quemaduras que cruzaban su rostro… quiso tirarse a su lado en la arena y quedarse ahí, quiso echarse a llorar, deseó ser él quien estaba ahí tirado… deseo que otro rayo cayera y lo partiera en dos… y entonces lo vio moverse.

_-¡Minho!_ - supo que lo gritó pero no se escuchó a sí mismo, lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza y lo ayudó a seguir corriendo, apretándolo con más fuerza de la que sentía que tenía en el cuerpo contra él

Sabía bien que estaba perdido, que estaba enamorado, lo había sabido desde ese primer beso y desde entonces no había hecho más que confirmarlo una y otra vez, Minho era el chico correcto para él. Finalmente llegaron a la estructura, su cabeza daba vueltas por todo el sitio, quiso abrazar a Minho con fuerza pero sabía que le dolería así que con gentileza, con miedo a herirlo más se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios con los del otro, al instante una pequeña corriente eléctrica lo recorrió pero no le importó si era real o mental...estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado en su vida...feliz de no haberlo perdido.

–_cuando todo termine, Minho…_ - susurró Thomas

–_Cuando todo esto termine no te podrás levantar de la cama –_ gruño Minho aún cuando se podía ver que peleaba para contener el dolor, Thomas solo sonrió

Thomas se quedó dormido después de un buen rato en que su cerebro dejó de flotar, sonriendo, contento de que aún cuando Minho no paraba de quejarse se aferraba con fuerza de su mano….lo que no sabía es que arriba, en el otro piso, estaba otro sujeto que le haría desesperarse por estar a punto de perder a su amor.


	6. Organización

Bueno, siguiendo con este reto les hago uno pequeño, este en especial no me gustó tanto si no hasta que lo leí y me lo imaginé… espero que también les guste

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Organización

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Tiempo

**VI**

Thomas había comenzado a temer quedarse dormido, cada vez que se dormía de pronto algo pasaba, la próxima vez quizás no solo sería Teresa la desaparecida o los cuerpos de un montón de gente, quizás serían Newt y todos los otros, quizás Minho también...

Se acurrucó en una de las camas disponibles, Minho le había dicho que debía dormir un poco mientras esperaban a que otra rareza pasara o dejaran de jugar con sus mentes, lo que pasara primero, pero no era tan sencillo pensar en hacerlo como hacerlo, tenía la cabeza corriéndole a 100 por hora pensando en causas, acciones y consecuencias, en planes malvados y un montón de klunk más... En Chuck y en que nunca lo vería más.

En Teresa y en que debía encontrarla, en los chicos que seguían a su lado… en Chuck de nuevo...joder, sí que lo iba a extrañar, pero si algo había aprendido es que no se podía dar el lujo de perder tiempo con alguien.

- _Thomas_ - susurró de pronto una voz y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que frente suyo estaba Minho parado con las manos en las caderas, mirándolo.

- _EH?_ - fue todo lo que pudo articular, cuando Minho lo llamaba por su nombre de pronto todo era como entrar a una dimensión desconocida.

Minho se veía cansado, no lo había pensado pero quizás el asiático no había dormido desde que habían despertado por primera vez y todo era diferente. Minho lo empujó gentilmente recostándolo en la cama, se sentó a su lado y se recostó también, ambos mirando la cama de arriba.

-_Newt y yo siempre pensamos que era parte del plan de una __**organización**__ secreta o algo así tenernos metidos en el laberinto...no estábamos muy lejos de la verdad_ - dijo Minho con los ojos cerrados

- _¿vas a dormirte? Vigilare entonces_ - dijo Thomas sentándose

_- Newt y Frypan están en eso...tú y yo solo..._ - dijo Minho y tiró de Thomas para recostarlo, esta vez correctamente, estaban ahí, con la cabeza en la almohada a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Thomas se sintió nervioso, pronto Minho le sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormirse. Thomas no pudo evitar mirarlo, ver cada uno de sus rasgos rudos, ver ese color de su piel, tan desconocido… ver sus brazos fuertes que eran por completo protectores...Minho era raro, pero él lo quería, mucho quizás y ahora que lo veía así no podía evitar pensar que no debía desperdiciar un solo segundo a su lado, de ahora en más sería su segundo al mando aún si su tatuaje decía que debía morir.

- _si me sigues viendo así voy a desgastarme_ - susurró Minho sonriendo y Thomas se removió incomodo

- _perdón…_ -dijo girándose cara arriba

Minho le rodeó con un brazo la cintura y lo jaló contra él, siempre tan confiado, seguro de que Thomas no iba a molestarse o a incomodarse y que si lo hacía eso no lo iba a detener, Minho estaba seduciendo a Thomas lentamente y en eso tenía mucho éxito.

- _así estaré seguro de que cuando despierte al menos tu seguirás aquí…_ - dijo el asiático y Thomas sonrió sintiéndose tibio, valioso y confortado...así debía ser como se sentía ser amado.


	7. Aroma

**Este si fue escrito a velocidad luz, esto de tener otras cosas que me impiden escribir no me gusta pero para nada, bueno, como sea les hago entrega de este capítulo, me gustaría saber que piensan, no me comentan y es frustrante… ¿lo hago muy mal?. Por otra parte, he decidido que los últimos no serán sobre el inicio, serán regreso a su vida en paraíso que es lo que más me llama la atención de este par.**

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Aroma

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Dejando el claro

**VII**

Minho tenía el hábito de afeitarse con la navaja, esa cosa bien le podría cortar el cuello si se descuidaba, pero después de todo ya tenía experiencia ahora, solía hacerlo dos veces a la semana y asegurarse de quedar bien. Esa mañana se llenó de espuma la cara y se afeitó con toda calma, se miró en el espejo y con una sonrisa se lavó los dientes, se puso su ropa limpia y andó fuera del baño con una sola cosa en mente.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Thomas, él parecía estar a todo lo que daba con lo de la planeación, no habían tenido mucho tiempo y ahora muchos corrían tomando sus últimos alimentos y sus armas, eso quizás explicaba porque él había sido el único en el baño por la mañana con intenciones de tomar una ducha.

- _hey, Shuck-face… necesito hablarte un momento_ - dijo haciendo una seña con la mano, con la expresión severa, estaba seguro de que ya no quedaba tiempo...en cualquier momento habría que salir a matar penitentes o ellos vendrían en la noche por uno más de los clarianos.

_- ¿Minho?_ - preguntó Thomas, se veía confundido pero Minho tenía esa cara de circunstancias de nuevo, esa que no dejaba mucho espacio para pensar, había que actuar.

Thomas se terminó de un bocado lo que quedaba en su plato y se levantó despidiéndose de Chuck con un "los veo en un rato" también dirigido para Teresa. Minho miró a la mujer cuando Thomas pasó a su lado; le parecía curioso, había pasado mucho tiempo sin una sola mujer cerca y ahora que la veía le daba la impresión de que tenerlas cerca no era una prioridad, de hecho entre más lejos suyo, y sobre todo de Thomas, estaba mejor.

Minho salió con Thomas del comedor y lo condujo caminando por delante hasta el bosque, cerca del cementerio; Minho estaba nervioso, se moría de miedo pero no iba a decirlo, se detuvo solo hasta que se encontró frente a la tumba del "medio larcho".

_-¿qué está pasando? tienes un aire demasiado fúnebre_ - dijo Thomas deteniéndose a su lado

-_este larcho solía ser uno de mis favoritos… siempre era el primero en hacer todo, imprudente, cabezota, osado… mal hablado como yo, era muy entretenido pelear con él, muy bueno dando golpes… ahora no es más que mermelada de larcho_ - dijo Minho mirando la tumba - _supongo que siempre me han gustado los tipos raros y necios… _- dijo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Thomas con tal intensidad que el castaño sintió que le desnudaban el alma

-_Minho...ahora no es un buen momento, estamos a punto de salir y…_ - trató de decir un muy incomodo Thomas

-_ese es el punto, que es justo ahora el momento, porque si no es ahora...quizás ya nunca sea, quizás también acabemos solo en mitades ¿no crees? _- dijo Minho, estiró una mano y tomó la mejilla de Thomas

La calidez de esa mano golpeó con fuerza a Thomas haciéndolo relajar los músculos y en un acto puramente instintivo pegar su rostro contra esa mano ruda que lo tranquilizaba, después lo vio acercarse...lento, muy lento, lo tenía a milímetros cuando olio aquel **aroma** natural de Minho a pino y brisa de mar… tan fresco como una mañana de invierno. Minho por su parte se perdía en los ojos de Thomas que parecían de cristal, frágiles y sensibles, pero le mostraban el mundo claramente, el mundo de Thomas, y ahí adentro había una pasión mal contenida que deseaba sacar, pero quizás le faltaba valor.

-_igual no me arrepentiría de nada_ - dijo Minho y suavemente se deslizó para dar al otro el beso más largo y delicioso que nunca hubiera tenido en su vida

Lentamente el sabor de la saliva de ambos se mezcló y después del beso, cuando perdieron el aliento, se abrazaron con fuerza, con ansias de fundirse en uno solo.

-_yo te cuido, Shuck-face...siempre._


	8. Volar

Tengo que admitir que me he quedado con ganas de escribir más sobre este Drabble, pero ya será luego, por ahora este y los otros dos que siguen para completar los 10 están saltados, espero que les gusten y que dejen comentarios, no sean tan malos…

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Volar

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Mundo cerrado

**VIII**

Minho miraba por la ventana y Thomas se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando por su mente, acababan de dejar atrás a Newt en el palacio de los Cranks con todo ese montón de locos, ahora mismo él se sentía una mierda, culpable, pero era que sabía bien que Newt deseaba morir, le había encomendado matarlo antes de dejarlo perderse pero no era tan sencillo pensar en matar a un amigo.

Brenda no dejaba de hablarle haciéndole preguntas y él no escuchaba nada más que el ruido de fondo, seguramente la chica quería saber si estaba bien, seguramente estaba preocupada por la cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento, seguramente quería asegurarse de que no estuviera conteniéndose y de pronto fuera a explotar.

- _estoy bien… solo… déjame con Minho un momento ¿vale? creo que tenemos que hablar_ - dijo finalmente y la chica con una sonrisa comprensiva le apretó el brazo a manera de apoyo y salió del sitio - _¿Minho?_ - lo llamó pero no hubo una respuesta - _¿Minho?_ - lo llamo de nuevo ya temiéndose que de pronto el asiático comenzara a gritar y a golpear cosas

_- no puedo creerlo aún ¿sabes?_ - dijo Minho mirando aún por la ventana, dando la espalda a Thomas - _siempre pensé que Newt, Alby, Frypan y yo íbamos a pasar sobre todos, que nosotros íbamos a ser los sobrevivientes…_ - dijo Minho de pronto girándose y sin ninguna pena dejando ver a Thomas que estaba llorando a gruesos gotones

_-Minho yo…_ - susurró el castaño levantándose y tratando de acercarse, tenía el impulso de abrazarlo fuerte, de envolverlo en sus brazos para cuidar de él.

- _claro, también tú estabas ahí, pero ahora Alby está muerto, Newt es un condenado Crank, no sé en donde está el miertero de Frypan, estoy en una nave, volando a no-sé-cuantos metros sobre el piso con un hombre que casi me corta los dedos, una chica que quiere robarse al larcho que quiero y un larcho idiota… ¡que por alguna razón tiene un millón de secretos! ¿¡Que no me estás diciendo!?_ - exclamó furioso de pronto, como Thomas había pensado Minho explotó

Thomas tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo, llenarle la cara y el cuello de besos y aún cuando Minho le golpeó los costados un par de veces casi sacándole el aire pronto ambos se desmoronaron sobre el piso y lloraron un poco ahí abrazados.

-no _me gusta __**volar**__… siempre que volamos dejamos atrás los horrores para entrar a unos peores, pero el peor horror es que no confíes en mi, si quieres no confíes en Brenda ni en Jorge, pero confía en mí, Minho… nunca haría nada que nos separara o que te hiciera daño_ - dijo Thomas de pronto acurrucado en el pecho de Minho

- _no confío en nadie a estas alturas, pero ya no me queda otro remedio que seguirlos porque están los cranks, está C.R.U.E.L. y todos quieren sangre en sus manos… y no quiero que sea la tuya porque aún te amo, y no quiero que sea la mía porque quiero ver en que acaba esto… nunca me rendiré, por ti, por mi, por nosotros_ - dijo Minho sonriéndole, susurrándole al oído - _y porque no quiero que esa miertera de Brenda te tenga… eres mío, shuck-face…_ - dijo después y ambos se besaron una vez más.

Thomas se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, cansado mentalmente, confortado en los brazos de Minho, Minho solo lo miró mientras recordaba y pensaba en lo mucho que amaba tener a Thomas, en ese segundo de felicidad que había sentido al saber que era Newt el no inmune, que Thomas estaba bien… lo estrujó con fuerza mientras dormía sabiendo que si seguía en ese berg con ese otro par de locos era solo porque de alguna manera Thomas confiaba en ellos… su inocente y bobo Thomas al que protegería con su vida de ser necesario.


	9. Arena

**Me quedé dormida y ya sentía que hoy no cumplía con el reto, sobre todo porque no me quedaba como yo quería el condenado drabble… pero bueno, mientras escribía esta me nació una idea para otro fic que quizás haga o quizás no… esperemos que les guste esta.**

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Arena

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Nuestra casa

**IX**

Thomas en verdad estaba perdiendo la esperanza, tenían ya dos días en paraíso y había un montón de gente durmiendo en el piso, el mar con la brisa salada les estaba curtiendo la piel a los niños y por lo tanto habían comenzado la construcción de una villa pensando un poco también en que posiblemente no todo el tiempo habría un clima cálido. Todos trabajaban, incluso los niños se esforzaban repartiendo jugo y comida, había gente preparando lo que serían los campos de siembra y los corrales para algunos animales que de momento vagaban por ahí dejando sus "regalitos" por todo el sitio. Todo iba bien salvo por Minho, Thomas y él apenas habían hablado desde que habían llegado; Minho nunca estaba, en parte porque estaba a cargo de un pequeño grupo de exploración que hacía recorridos por ahí para conocer el área, que se encargaba de cortar madera también y llevarla para la construcción, y la otra parte porque solía desaparecer cuando no tenía trabajo.

Jorge era un hombre hábil y gracias a eso era que estaban construyendo casas con un poco más de resistencia. Les había enseñado a algunos a hacer muebles y aún cuando las herramientas no eran las mejores la construcción avanzaba, estaban terminando ahora la que sería la segunda casa, de momento tenían una para niñas y otra para niños pero pronto cada familia tendría la suya. Eso lo llevaba a pensar en él… lo lógico sería vivir con alguien, demandar una sola casa para él solo sería demasiado, Jorge y Brenda le habían dicho que harían una para ellos y que Aris se quedaría ahí, estaban Minho y él invitados también pero la cara de ilusión de la chica le hizo saber que no precisamente por sus bellas caras, ella aún lo quería. Thomas sabía que Minho no querría compartir casa con ninguno de los otros tres, era un chico muy testarudo para convencerlo y eso estaba bien, él quería pasar con el otro todo el tiempo disponible, que mejor que en la intimidad de su propia casa… una casa pequeña, para ambos únicamente, pintaba bien.

- si _sigues sentado ahí se te aplanará el trasero_ - dijo Minho acercándose, mirando la playa en la que Thomas solía sentarse a pensar, buscando en las lejanías del mar algo que no tenía forma ni nombre.

_- es solo que estoy cansado, ya sabes, hay demasiado por hacer y tenemos toda esta gente que coordinar... _- dijo Thomas girando la cabeza para ver a la gente que tomaba la cena

- _la gente se coordina casi sola, somos un buen grupo… todos trabajan por el bien de común y esas cosas_ - dijo Minho sentándose a su lado sobre la **arena** para mirar el atardecer - _desde aquí parece difícil pensar que el mundo se acabó y que somos todo lo que queda_ - dijo de pronto el asiático. Thomas suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

- _me preguntaba… ahora que todo terminó… que en verdad parece que todo terminó… ¿tu y yo…? _- preguntó Thomas como quien no quiere la cosa y Minho no pudo evitar dar su más grande sonrisa, incluso si se sentía bobo sonriendo así

- _creía que era obvio…_ - dijo Minho y con calma deslizó una tabla desde debajo de su brazo hasta ofrecérsela al otro - _aún falta ponerle barniz…_ -susurró

Thomas enfocó los ojos con dificultad, se estaba poniendo oscuro y la iluminación de la enorme fogata no llegaba con facilidad pero al ver la tabla quedó completamente anonadado.

-_es solo una idea, si no quieres no y ya_- dijo Minho sonriendo de lado, como si no le afectara

Thomas levantó la cara mirando al otro, solo entonces reparó en sus manos cubiertas de cinta, seguramente se había cortado un millón de veces haciendo su proyecto secreto, pero era lo bastante testarudo como para no parar.

-_shuck-face…_ - susurró Thomas y soltando la tabla saltó sobre el otro a llenarle la cara de besos

Minho había tallado el laberinto en la tabla madera cortada elegantemente, como para encontrarse al lado de una puerta, con los datos de la casa. En la parte central del laberinto, dónde estaría el área se podía leer con toda la gloria del mundo:

"_**sujeto A2 y sujeto A7: Thomas y Minho.**_

_**Bienvenido a nuestra casa, larcho"**_


	10. Refugio

Bueno, este es el último, sé que para ser drabbles son historias largas, el punto es que compartir en AY es imposible cuando se tienen menos de 500 palabras, yo inicie escribiendo en AY y por eso sigo publicando ahí, espero que no les moleste. Se aceptan más retos, me gustan los retos mentales. Espero que les guste.

**Hagen fuera~**

_Del reto "Diez palabras"_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Maze Runner no me pertenece, pertenece a su sabio autor James Dashner.

.

**Pareja:** Minho & Thomas

**Palabra:** Refugio

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Rutina

**X**

Había pasado ya un año desde que habían llegado a paraíso, ahora tenían una villa construida con madera y otros materiales, había una cocina-comedor comunitario, un rastro, una huerta, una granja, un montón de casas y otras cosas como una mina que explotaban algunas personas. Con el tiempo se habían formado familias y se habían establecido relaciones, la gente había formado familias de todos tipos y colores y parecían vivir bien.

Thomas y Minho eran los líderes aún cuando en caso de tener que tomar una decisión se hacía una asamblea dónde todos votaban.

Thomas se hacía cargo de cazar, había un bosque inmenso alrededor de la villa y en él habitaban muchos animales, al menos una vez a la semana comían cosas de ahí que Thomas y otros dos muchachos salían a buscar, el resto del tiempo Thomas tomaba pequeñas tareas en la huerta. Por su parte Minho se encargaba de algunos proyectos como lo era la producción de electricidad, Jorge y Aris trabajaban con él, de momento construían molinos para el viento que solía golpear con fuerza.

_- lloverá pronto_ - dijo Brenda en esos momentos mirando el cielo - _ayúdame a meter las zanahorias_ - pidió la chica y Thomas la siguió.

La lluvia en paraíso era monzónica, llovía de manera colosal y por eso nada estaba sembrado en el piso, todo estaba sembrado en recipientes enormes de plástico que debían ser metidos y sacados del sitio que usaban como invernadero. Finalmente todo estuvo cubierto y Thomas avanzó a buscar al otro que trabajaba con Jorge cerca de la cabaña que usaban como herrería, ahí hacían las delgadas láminas de metal con que hacían el molino.

_- ¡Minho! lloverá… dejen eso y vamos a casa..._ - dijo Thomas

- _whoooo…_ - dijo Aris burlándose de Minho, aquellos dos eran cercanos a amigos

- _callate Shank… y ve por Gally antes de que se ahogue en la mina_ - ordenó Minho dando un golpe en el brazo del chico - _nos vemos mañana, larchos, cierren bien todo_ - dijo Minho y salió de ahí, se notaba que ya tenían rato recogiendo las grandes laminas

Ambos fueron a casa y no pasó mucho antes de que un trueno sonara, Minho miró por la última ventana no asegurada como la gente corría a sus casas y era que si se quedaban afuera perderían toda visibilidad y posibilidad de volver a casa, con rayos cayendo por ahí eso no era opción, además del viento que se llevaba todo lo que no estuviera fijo al piso. Minho aseguró la ventana y alcanzó a su novio en la habitación, ambos se metieron a la cama y se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambos odiaban las tormentas, de alguna forma les temían, después de todo en la primera en que habían estado casi se mueren, si a la tormenta se le agregaban rayos la cosa era aún peor.

Thomas miró la casa por un lado y por el otro, amaba su cabaña de un solo piso, era cálida y no dejaba pasar el agua, el viento o la tierra...miró la vela que ardía en la mesa de noche pensando en cosas lejanas, era ese su **refugio**, entre los brazos de Minho solo era mejor. Cada día la cosa era mejor entre ellos, juntos, amándose… se conocían por completo, nada había que el uno no supiera del otro, como el hecho de que Minho cantaba en la ducha en coreano… como el hecho de que Thomas odiaba lavar la ropa...el hecho de que ambos se amaban tanto como para dar la vida por el otro.

- _Thomas...deja de pensar_ - pidió Minho y ambos comenzaron a besarse, cuando no hay nada que hacer...lo mejor es hacer bebés, era una pena que ninguno pudiera embarazarse, pero seguirían intentando. 

* * *

><p><strong>¿HOOOOOLAAAAAAA?<strong>

Y ahora! siguiendo con el reto que al fin leí fue iniciado por Ame Winner les ofrezco a ustedes seguir, si gustan cooperar con esta hermosa idea pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y yo me encargaré de darles a ustedes diez palabras para que trabajen... si quieren seguir con ThoMinho yo sería muy feliz...espero saber de ustedes ¡amor!


End file.
